Coldflash one shots
by Tralillian
Summary: A collection of Coldflash one-shots and drabbles based off the CW show. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1-Saving scarlet

Barry had been fighting a couple of metas who had decided use their new found powers to steal. The fight was proving to be more difficult than he had expected and was causing more damage to the surrounding area than he was comfortable with, but he didn't have time to worry about that, Ironic he thought, he had super speed and still didn't have enough time. He was trying to the fight from escalating to surrounding areas. 

Leonard Snart was in the area when the fight broke out, he'd been scoping out a few potential targets when the familiar whoosh of the Flash shot past him. He considered just leaving and calling it a day, but he decided to check out the fight. Purely out of professional curiosity he told himself as headed in direction that Barry had been heading. Plus it was only a block or two from where he was by the sounds of it.

The two metas were working together with excellent synchronicity, tag teaming so that for every attack that Barry dodged the other made contact. Barry panted heavily "Guys this isn't working. I cant dodge all their attacks and I'm running out of ideas on how to take them down."

"Hang on Barry. We're trying to come up with something." Cisco says over comms

Barry took a deep breath "Ok." He sped up trying to at least make contact with one of the metas.

Leonard made sure he stayed out of range of the fight and also out of sight. He watched the metas curiously, they were extremely well coordinated. He was mildly surprised he hadn't heard of them. In fact they seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. Not that he was concerned at all. Then one of the metas landed a particularly strong attack and the Flash went down like a sack of potatoes. Leonard had seen the Flash take plenty of hits and get back up, hell he had been the one to deliver some of the blows. So he fully expected the Flash to get back up, but he didn't. He couldn't help the frown that creased his forehead "Get up Barry" he found himself whispering under his breath. But the Flash remained unmoving. He felt something uncomfortably close to concern twist in his stomach. One of the metas walk over to Barry and draw a gun pointing it at his head, flicking off the safety.

Leonard moved without even thinking, drawing his cold gun and freezing the meta. The other meta cursed, taken by surprise. Leonard was inwardly cursing himself, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Well there was no backing out now. He aimed at the other meta "Unless you want to end up like your friend, leave now." The meta seemed to consider his options and turned, running away.

Leonard looks around with a 'what the hell do I do now' look on his face. He cautiously walks over to where the Flash was lying. He crouches and prods Barry with his cold gun, upon getting no reaction he feels for a pulse. He felt a surge of relief upon finding his pulse. Leonard puts his cold gun in its holster and straightens up. He had 1 minute 20 seconds before the police arrived, he could leave Barry to them but would they respect the Flash's secret identity. He sighed, what sort of crazy day was this turning out to be.

Making up his mind he hefted Barry over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest undamaged car. Picking the lock with ease he maneuvered Barry into back seats before jumpstarting the car and driving off. He left the car in a random parking lot some distance from his safe house and used the network of alleyways to carry Barry the rest of the way unnoticed.

When Barry woke up it took him a couple of seconds to realize he wasn't at home. He frowned, confused. Then he remembered he'd been fighting those metas before they knocked him out. Barry sat up abruptly, groaning as he did so. He frowned, he wasn't cuffed. He definitely wasn't anywhere he knew, but if they had captured him why hadn't they cuffed him. He looked around the room, it was small. Apart from the bed he was in there was only a small cupboard in the room. He noted the window as a potential escape route, then he looked down relieved to see he was still wearing his suit. He tested his powers, they worked. He got up carefully wincing in pain, he lifted a hand to his head. He pulled a face as he realized his mask had been pulled back. He walked over to the door and was surprised to find it was unlocked. Well, may as well go find out what they wanted he thought with a puzzled expression on his face.

Barry walked out of the room into a hallway. After considering which way to go he headed towards a room whose door was slightly open. Barry quietly pushed the door further open and walked into the room. Then his puzzled expression changed to shock and then confusion. "Snart!?" He exclaimed.

Leonard looked up from the laptop he had been typing on, shutting it he leaned back in his chair. "Ah, Scarlet you decided to wake up." He drawled.

Barry's confused look only increased as he looked around. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Leonard quirked an eyebrow "You don't remember anything?"

Barry frowned walking closer "Not really, I was fighting two metas and then everything went black."

Leonard casually picked up the mug sitting on the table and took a sip. "I see."

That kind of annoyed Barry "What happened Snart?" he snapped

Leonard shrugged " You took out the metas and then collapsed. I happened to be nearby and didn't think you would appreciate your identity being revealed so I brought you back here."

Barry "Oh… so you helped me?"

Leonard frowned slightly "Just protecting my interests, there is no deal if everyone knows your identity."

Barry nodded with a slight smile "Aah, I see."

Leonard's frown deepened, he could tell Barry didn't believe what he'd said. "Well if you are up, you can leave. I'm sure your Star Labs friends are panicking." He says coldly.

Barry put his hands in the air mock surrender "Okay, okay I'm going." He grinned

"Thanks for helping me Snart." Barry calls out before flashing back to Star Labs.

"I di-" Leonard started to protest but Barry was gone. Leonard sighed, he really needed to have a good think about why he had stepped in to save Barry. And come up with a good excuse before the next time he ran into the speedster since it wouldn't take him long to find out that Snart had been the one to take out the metas. Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose, he could already feel a headache coming on.

When Barry flashed into Star Labs he was greeted with hugs from both Cisco and Caitlin.

"Barry, what happened? Where have you been?" Caitlin asks, already directing him into the med bay so she could give him a check up.

Barry smiled at her "Well I just woke up in one of Snart's safe houses. Apparently after I took out those metas and collapsed Snart turned up and took me there."

Caitlin frowns and exchanges a look with Cisco.

Barry catching the look, gives her a puzzled frown "What?"

Caitlin licks her lips worriedly "Uh Barry? You didn't take out those metas."

Barry frowned "What?"

Cisco comes over with a tablet, handing it to Barry "Someone was filming the whole thing. Barry you nearly died." He presses play on the video.

Barry watches the whole thing, his stomach clenching when he sees the meta knock him out and draw the gun on him. Then Snart had appeared out of nowhere and froze the meta holding the gun. Barry's eyebrows nearly hit the roof. Then the other meta ran away and he watched Snart walk over to him appearing as if he was checking his pulse. Then he watched Snart pick him up and carry him over to a car, which Barry guessed was probably not his.

Barry put the tablet down, he looked shocked. "Snart saved me?"

Caitlin nods "It seems like it. Its been all over the news, everyone's has been debating whether he saw an opportunity to kidnap the Flash or whether he saved the Flash. But considering you are here it seems he actually saved you."

Cisco "I'm just glad you are okay man, I was worried."

Barry smiled "Yea, looks like I have 'Captain Cold' to thank for that."

Caitlin "Just be careful Barry, he might use it to try and get something from you."

It was the next day, Caitlin had cleared him saying that he had already mostly healed and Barry wanted to talk to Snart. So he went to the bar the Snart seemed to hang out a lot at. Sure enough Snart was there, sitting at a table eating. Barry walked up, Snart didn't even look up

"I knew I shouldn't have come here today." He said his voice icy.

Barry sat down across from him. "I want to talk to you."

Snart looked at him, his eyes cold. "Evidently." He drawled

Barry shrugged "You don't have to be so hostile, Snart"

"What do you want Barry?" Snart placed an emphasis on his name, somehow sounding even more hostile.

Barry tilts his head "I found out that it was you who took out the metas."

Snart shrugs "So? Feel like you owe me a debt?"

Barry sighs, shaking his head "No, I mean I am grateful. But I want to know why you did it."

Barry caught a flicker of Something in Snarts eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared

"He owed me money. Snart said matter-of-factly

Barry looked at him "Uhuh, that's a lie." 

Leonard allowed a briefly flicker of amusement to cross his face "Calling your savior a liar, you need to work on your manners."

Barry looked frustrated.

Well this my cue to leave before he presses the issue. Leonard thinks to himself. He gets up.

"If you feel like you owe me for saving your life then you can pay for my meal and we'll call it even." He drawls already heading towards the door.

Barry chucks some money on the table and follows him out. Leonard sighs.

"What do you want me to say Barry?" he snapped coldly. Hoping Barry would just give up and leave him alone.

Barry gives him a look "The truth. You could have let me die but instead you choose to save me. Why?"

Leonard was frustrated. Mostly because any reason that he can think of for why he had done what he did wasn't the sort of reason he was going to openly admit.

He looked at Barry making sure that his face remains cold "I was bored. And despite how extremely annoying you can be, having the Flash around keeps things entertaining. Plus better the enemy you know. Who knows what sort of weird uptight 'hero' would replace you if you died. Probably not one that I could make a deal with."

Leonard mounted his bike.

Barry looked like he wanted to say something but Leonard didn't give him the chance "Don't expect me to go soft on you the next time you crash one of my heists. Because I will freeze your ass if you do."

Barry went to say something but changed his mind "Whatever you say Snart. You still saved my life"

Leonard rolled his eyes, and started up his bike. "Something I'm starting to regret." Which was a lie, as uncomfortable as he was with why he had done what he did he also knew he would do it again.

He took off before Barry could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2- Poisoned

Prompt: Angst, Character A is poisoned and dying, Character B realises their feelings for character A, but is it two late?

Despite his usual composure he couldn't help the shudder as the poison entered his system. Pain seeped through every cell in his body as the poison spread rapidly. The cold gun clattered to the floor as his muscles seized. Leonard collapsed back against the wall gasping for breath as the poison reached his lungs causing them to constrict. His vision blurred and swam.

"Lenny!" Lisa cried out. If it wasn't for the gun that was being aimed at her she would have run over to him. She cursed herself, it was her fault they were in this mess. She had been distracted and had let these assholes disarm her. There was too many off them to take out without her gun and Lenny couldn't make a move with her effectively being held hostage. And now he had been poisoned. She silently pressed her panic button, something Cisco had given her when they had started dating. At the time she had laughed and said she would never use it, but now she was hoping desperately that it would work.

One of the men stepped forward, clearly the leader "It was about time someone got rid Snart."

He smirked at Lisa "Don't worry, you will join him soon."

Lisa gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. "I'll kill you." She growled.

At Star Labs an alarm went off, lights flashing. Barry races into the room "What is it?"

Cisco looked at the computer and frowns "Its Lisa."

Barry raises an eyebrow "Lisa? What's she up to?"

Cisco gets up from the chair, grabbing his gloves and goggles "Its her panic button."

Barry raced into his suit "Since when does she have a panic button?"

Cisco gives Barry a look "Since we started dating. I didn't think she'd ever use it but I gave it to her in case something really bad happened."

Cisco opens a breach and jumps through it followed closely by Barry. Cisco takes one look at the man holding a gun to Lisa's head and vibe blasts him. Barry taking in the situation decides to take out the other gang members.

Lisa almost sighed in relief when Cisco's breach opened up and he came through followed by the Flash.

She takes advantage of the distraction to drop to the ground, kicking out the legs of one of the gang and grabbing her gun. She leaps up, gun at the ready to see that the Flash has already taken out the rest of the gang. Lowering her weapon, she runs over to her brother.

Leonard had slid down the wall, his eyes dazed and unfocused. He was shaking and barely breathing.

"Lenny? Stay with me ok." Lisa crouched down next to him, her eyes wide with worry. She looks up at Cisco and the Flash "He was poisoned."

Barry didn't hesitate "Cisco, open a breach."

He scooped up Leonard and flashed through the breach taking Len to the Star Labs Med Bay. "Caitlin!"

Barry put him down on the gurney, to Barry's horror he started convulsing.

Caitlin comes running into the room, she frowns spotting Captain Cold. "What happened?"

"He's been poisoned." Barry answered.

Caitlin nods "I need to take a blood sample. You'll need to hold him down."

She quickly took the sample and ran a couple of tests. "It's strychnine poisoning."

She frowned, grabbing a bunch of things off the shelves "You need to turn off the lights."

Barry flashed over to the lights and turned them off.

"And no doing that." She said not looking up from the mixture she was stirring.

She carefully filled a needle "Okay this is diazepam, which should help with the seizures. I'm also going to give him dantrolene. I'll have to flush out his system, to rid off any of the poison that hasn't yet been absorbed into his blood."

She carefully injects both the diazepam and the dantrolene, placing the needles on a nearby metal tray. "He is struggling to breath. I am going to have to intubate him."

She proceeds to do so, "Barry, you should go and wait outside. I'll be out in a moment and explain it to you."

To Barry it felt like hours before she came back out, he kept thinking about how his world had seemed to stop the instant he had seen Leonard. He had know instantly that the situation wasn't good. Barry felt like his heart had skipped a beat. He didn't want Snart to die.

He was barely even aware of Lisa and Cisco who were also there. Lisa was standing still, her fists clenched, worry clear on her face. Cisco was hovering beside her, wanting to comfort her but not really knowing how.

Caitlin quietly opened the door and walked over to them. She looked at Barry and then turned her attention to Lisa "I don't know how familiar you are with strychnine poisoning?"

Lisa's eyes widened "It's strychnine?" Her voice was low and full of dread.

Caitlin nods "Yes." She looks over at Barry "There is no antidote for strychnine. I've done everything I can for him. Now it's just a waiting game, generally if a victim of strychnine poisoning can survive 12 hours then they will make a full recovery. Until then we have to keep him in the dark and keep the noise levels to a minimum to avoid triggering more seizures. I'm going to keep an eye on him. Lisa you can come in, but you have to keep as quiet as possible."

With that Caitlin heads back into the med Bay to monitor Snart's condition. Lisa looks at Cisco, clearly distraught. Cisco takes her hands "Hey its going to be ok. Your brother is tough and Caitlin is an amazing doctor. He'll make it through this." She nods "Thanks Cisco." She turns, releasing his hands, and quietly heads into the med Bay.

Caitlin sat down on a chair, keeping an eye on Snart's readings but trying to give Lisa some space. She wanted to be positive but the amount of strychnine that had shown up in his blood was extremely high.

Lisa sat down next to the bed, watching her brother. Her hands were in her lap as she was fidgeting anxiously. "You better not leave me." She whispered.

Barry had been pacing anxiously until Cisco had asked him to stop. Barry sat in one of the chairs, trying not to fidget. He was still wearing the Flash suit, with the mask off. Barry sighed running his hand through his hair. He hadn't realised how much he cared about Snart, sure he like him. Fights with Captain Cold were probably his favourite, especially since the deal which meant he didn't have to worry about anyone getting killed. The puns just always made him smile. Barry had hoped that one day he'd be able to get Snart to acknowledge the good in himself and maybe Snart would join the heroes. But now it seemed like Snarts life was hanging by a thread and Barry realised that his feelings towards the other man were more than just that.

A few hours had passed mostly uneventfully when suddenly one of the monitors started beeping. Caitlin whipped around, scrambling off her chair. "Oh that's not good."

Lisa tensed and looked at her anxiously "What is it?"

Caitlin glanced at her briefly "You need to leave."

Lisa went to protest but saw the look on Caitlin's face and with one last look at her brother she left.

Caitlin was grateful that Lisa hadn't argued with her, not that she had much time to be grateful considering Snart was going into cardiac arrest. Which was a really bad sign.

He flat lined and Caitlin immediately grabbed the defibrillator. Counting in her head, she charged the paddles and tried to restart his heart. She looked at the monitor _"negative"._ She tried again and again. Nothing. He was gone. She stood staring at the monitor for a moment, still holding the defibrillator paddles. She blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. Almost entirely running on auto she put the paddles down and turned off first the defibrillator and then the monitor. She sat down at her bench, filling out the time of death as per routine. When she finished she put her pen down and stared at the wall. She was going to have to tell the others, she was going to have to tell Lisa. She rubbed her forehead. She got up, taking a deep breath. She removed the IV and the intubation tube. With a shaky hand she gently closed his eyes. She never really like Leonard Snart, probably had something to do with him kidnapping her. But he didn't deserve to die, definitely not like this. She sighed, readying herself to break the news to the others.

Caitlin came out of the medbay, her face sombre. She bit her lip, eyes downcast. Lisa knew, she knew instantly. She stepped back, trembling "No." Her voice was choked with emotions, eyes.

Caitlin looked up and made eye contact with Lisa "I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

Lisa gasped as if all the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her. She crumpled to the ground, her eyes welling with tears. "No, no. He can't be." She wrapped her arms around herself, unable to hold herself together. She was shaking with sobs. Cisco sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Barry looked like he was in shock.

"I can't lose him. He's my family." She choked out between sobs. Cisco just held her, he knew there was nothing he could say that would make things better. She cried for a few minutes before she was able to pull herself together enough to be able to stand up. Lisa walked shakily towards the med Bay, Cisco close behind her. She hesitated, her hand on the door. She closed her eyes, taking a shuddery deep breath and opened the door.

She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked over "Lenny, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She reached out with a shaky hand, gently touching his hand. "I can't- I can't do this without you." She trembled, tears streaming down her face.

Barry felt overwhelmed and flashed out of the med bay. He stopped on the roof of Star Labs, sitting on the edge. His eyes welled with tears which he roughly rubbed away. "It's not fair." "Why do I always lose everyone?" He choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

It was probably half an hour later before Barry got up and headed back to the Cortex walking at normal speed. When he walked into the Cortex the last thing he expected was to see Leonard Snart leaning back in a chair, his feet on the bench. One hand was resting on his cold gun but apart from that he looked completely at ease and very much alive. Barry froze, his mind stuttered unable to make sense of the situation. "Snart!?" He yelped eyes wide.

Leonard smirked, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Barry." He mimicked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Leonard remarked calmly, not moving from his position.

Barry stared at him, still in shock "Bu-But you...!?"

"Died?" Leonard finished for him. "Yes I did."

Barry continued staring at him, confusion written all over his face. "How?"

Leonard shifted, removing his feet from the bench and leaning forward in his chair slightly. He deliberately misinterpreted the question. "How? Quite painfully actually. Strychnine poisoning, not a fun way to go." He said casually.

Barry frowned slightly "No. _How_ are you alive?"

Leonard stood up "Ah the million dollar question." He said, the amusement gone from his eyes despite the smile that remained on his face. " _That_ is my secret." He said lightly. Then he made to walk out of the room, brushing past Barry as he did so. "Anyways, I have people to deal with." His tone had shifted, growing colder, darker.

Barry's frown deepened "Wait!"

Leonard paused, turning back with a raised eyebrow.

Barry hesitated, there was so many things he wanted to ask and say. After a moment Barry just said "I'm glad you're ok."

"Aww Flash, I didn't know you cared." Leonard drawled. Which was a lie, Len knew Barry cared. Barry somehow cared about everyone, even a criminal like him.

Before Barry could say anything else Leonard started walking away down the hallway "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to talk to."

Normally Barry would have left it at that, and just watched Snart leave. But all he could think of the way he had felt when he thought Snart was going to die. On an impulse he flashed forward, pausing just a moment in front of Leonard before hugging him.

Leonard stiffened, going incredibly tense. He made no move to return the gesture. When he spoke his voice was completely neutral "Barry. What are you doing?"

Barry stepped backwards, his arms dropping to his sides. He silently looked at Snart for a moment.

Then with a grin he said "It's called a hug Snart."

Leonard eyed him warily "I know what a hug is Barry, what I want to know is what possessed you to 'hug' me?" He said with his usual drawl.

Barry's grin dropped, he sighed, looking at the ground. "I thought you had died. And I-I'm really glad you aren't." Barry could feel Snart's gaze, he looked up at him.

Leonard's face was completely neutral, any emotions completely masked. "Well technically I did die."

"But you are here now, and that makes me happy." Barry said with a smile.

Barry saw something flicker in Snart's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

After a moment Leonard seemed to relax slightly "I need to go talk to my sister." But before he left He gave Barry a small smile "Thank you." Then he really did leave.


End file.
